


Fox Eyed Fluffer

by NaughtyPastryChef



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluffer Jared, Gift Fic, M/M, Porn star Jensen, Tumblr Prompt, cuteness, shockingly light on porn considering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 16:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13574418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: Jensen has been a Porn star for a while now but suddenly has a "reputation" as someone who needs a fluffer. Could it have something to do with the adorable kid, Jared, who is assigned as his fluffer?





	Fox Eyed Fluffer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doilycoffin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doilycoffin/gifts).



> For Evelyn, who was asked on tumblr to name a fic that she wanted someone to write for her and she prompted "Porn star Jensen falling in puppy love with his fluffer Jared" I really hope you enjoy this sweets! You're the best and deserve only the best!

Jensen’s been doing this for a long time. Well, not a long time, but long enough that he’s graduated from twink to stud. He started on sean/cody a few years back and got popular quick, with his tight Texas peach of an ass and his cocksucking lips, and got signed to an actual studio about a year later.

He’s done a little bit of everything on set, within reason, but his biggest seller and the one that won his first AVN was his first time topping, Get a Load of This. Best male actor of the year felt pretty good even if the most acting he did was grunting and growling some filth into the ear of a cute little twink while he plowed his ass. 

Still, it wasn’t the worst thing he could be doing with his life. He could be an accountant or a cashier for a grocery store or some boring idiot in a suit who was too fat and lazy to live life to the fullest. He was pretty happy with his life overall; big house, money in the bank, The means and ability to take vacations and travel the world. 

So what if he was a little bored.

Better to be bored on the set of a porn than anywhere else, right?

He exaggerated the roll of his eyes and the thrust of his hips as he plowed the latest hot new thing but it wasn’t quite right; apparently.

“CUT!” JD yelled from the directors chair. Jensen pulled out and had the urge to wipe off his cock; he didn’t think this kid cleaned properly before their scene and it was making him nauseous. And soft. He looked down at his partially limp cock and sighed as JD ranted and raved and waved his arms about whatever it was that had annoyed him enough to stop the scene.

“Jen, what the fuck? Can we get the fluffer for Jen, please, before I die of old age?” JD marched off in the opposite direction apparently giving them a few minutes to come back together.

He was zoning out when he felt a warm cloth on his cock and looked down to see the new fluffer cleaning him off. He didn’t get more than a glimpse of pretty eyes and pink lips before a huge, paw-like hand was wrapped around his cock, stroking it just right to bring it back to full hardness.

“Shit.” He couldn’t help it, the kid’s hand felt better than the asses of the last few costars he’d had. 

“Oh, I’m sorry Mister Ackles, is it too hard?” The kid turned his face towards Jensen and he had to hold back a gasp; the boy was beautiful. Sweet innocent face with Fox-slanted eyes, pink lips and high cheekbones and a mole under his left eye that Jensen wanted to kiss. It was that thought that managed to bring him back to himself; it was such an innocent thought. Jensen hadn’t had innocent thoughts at work in ages.

“Oh no, not too hard. Just right. What’s your name again?” His head is swimming with the dual sensation of that perfect hand on him and the innocence in that perfect face.

“Jared, Mister Ackles, my name is Jared. I’m new.”

Jensen couldn’t stop the laugh that came out of him, “Yeah, kinda figured you were new since I haven’t seen you around before. And you don;t have to call me Mister Ackles, that’s just weird. You touch my cock like that, you can call me Jensen.”

THe blush that blooms over Jared’s face then has Jensen enraptured. The kid is too cute for words, even as he’s working Jensen’s dick like, well, like a pro.

“Jensen then. Thanks. Are -- are you good now?” He lifts his hand away and Jensen looks down and notices that he’s harder than he was during that shoot with the cock rings.

“Yeah, I’m good. Thanks Jared.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Jensen’s lounging around his home later that night like some lovesick teenager thinking about Jared. He wants to know everything there is about the kid; his favorite movie and song and book and what it was like for him growing up and how he takes his coffee. It’s such an odd feeling for him, wanting to know intimate details about a person but not really being interested in getting them into bed. Not that Jensen would be opposed to getting the kid into his bed but there was just something about him, something that made Jensen put the sex stuff off to the side while he thought about the way the kid smiled behind the scenes and what it would take for Jensen to make him laugh like that. 

Besides, he’d have to be crazy to not want to get into Jared’s pants. Jensen has had his share of sex; for money and for fun. He’d gotten a good look at the attractive kid; tall and lean with wide shoulders and narrow hips and an ass that you could bounce a quarter off of, but he’d noticed and catalogued those things in the blink of an eye and was left wanting more substance. Sex was his job; it had been a long time since he’d been able to get excited over it. He wanted… he wanted a relationship. He wanted walks on the beach and dinners on the couch and cuddling. He wanted conversation that didn’t involve the words cock, hole or fuck in any way.

He lay himself down in bed that night and could only hope that Jared would be working with him the next shoot too. He fell asleep dreaming up all the ways he could ask for Jared’s phone number.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

Five weeks later and Jensen was developing a reputation as someone who “needed” a fluffer. He’d been offered cialis, viagra and a variety of less legal drugs to combat his supposed issue. He’d been trussed up in every kind of binding cock ring that his producers could find and he’s starting to hear whispers of “used up” and  “time to retire”. What all the assholes in the business didn’t understand was that he was operating with the worst case of blue balls in the history of forever.

All because he developed some kind of schoolboy crush on Jared.

Jared who becomes more enticing by the day. Jared who works his dick like he was fucking born for it. Jared who has nothing but smiles for him. Jared, who he’s still too chicken shit to even ask out. Jared, who fluffs his dick just perfect and then walks away to let him finish with some other unworthy twink or two- whoever happens to be the days’ filming partner.

Jensen’s cock hadn’t been so confused since he was fifteen and realizing that soft curves, no matter how alluring or nice to look at, didn’t get him hard the way the strong lines of a man’s body did.

Jensen gave up yet another take as a bad job and stomped off to his dressing room, throwing himself onto the bed like some kind of drama queen. He pressed his face into his pillow and groaned aloud thinking that maybe it was time for him to quit. Maybe he just couldn’t do this job anymore. He could scout or direct or produce, he supposed.

A knock came at his door and he whined into the pillow. He thought, what with the way he’d stormed off in a huff with a furious look on his face, that it was understood he wasn’t to be disturbed. The knock came again and he flung himself off the bed and towards the door, ripping it open and ready to give a verbal lashing to the person standing there, only to see jared with a sweet smile on his face and a plate of food in his hand.

“Hey, sorry, they sent me… said maybe you were hungry? I didn’t know what you liked so I got a little bit of everything they had but if you want to me just leave…” Jared trailed off looking awkward and Jensen couldn't’ help but find himself charmed even more.

Apparently he stood there long enough, just staring and not talking, that Jared took that as a cue to leave, half turning away as the smile dropped off his face.

“No! I mean, uh, don’t leave. C’mon in. I could use some company.” He grazed his hand on Jared’s shoulder trying to make sure that the adorable boy didn’t leave. He ushered Jared inside and shut the door behind them, already treasuring the alone time with the boy of his dreams.

He watched as Jared set out the food, along with two bottles of water and some silverware on the tiny coffee table next to his even tinier sofa.

“Can I get you anything else, Mister Ackles, or should I leave?” Jared asked, standing next to the couch.

“You could… stay for a little while? We could talk some?” jensen mentally rolled his eyes at himself. This was ridiculous behavior for a grown man. He forced himself to gather his robe around him and sit so that his body was as covered as it could be.

“So, is this what you always wanted to do?” The words ring out in the quiet air and Jensen forgets how to breathe for a minute. Startled eyes turn towards Jared who is turning redder by the moment.

“That… that was not what I wanted to say. No one wants to be a porn star. Not-not that its a bad job. It’s a great job. I mean, you’re great at it. Oh my god I’m such an idiot. I’m going to stop talking now and go find a bridge to throw myself off.” Jared starts to get up from his seat and Jensen’s hand flashes out to stop him.

“No, you’re not an idiot. Don’t leave. That was one hell of a conversation starter though. I, uh, I guess I’m not sure where to start.” Jensen can feel his cheeks flaming to match Jared’s and he wants to slap himself. He hasn’t blushed since he was a kid and Jason Momoa from a few houses up the block told him that his freckles were cute.

Jared sits down again but is even more tense than before, sitting on the edge of his seat and his shoulders a tight line pulling at the seams of his tee-shirt.

“I guess, well, you’re right. No one wants to be an adult actor when they’re a kid. I, jeez, it’s been years since I thought about this but I got a legit modeling job. Then I got a few more but I started to grow up a little and got some attention from the wrong kind of people and … I got an offer for some big money-easy work on sean/cody; I mean, who doesn’t like getting paid to have orgasms?” Jensen thinks it would be wonderful if the couch would swallow him up whole so that he could stop rambling.

“I’ve seen all your movies.” He’s looking right at Jared when he says them but Jensen still can’t believe that he heard those words. He blinks for a moment, waiting for sudden clarity. 

Apparently, his brain doesn’t need clarity because he starts speaking before he’s even thought about it, “What was your favorite?”

Jared’s eyes are so wide when Jensen looks into them that he looks like an anime character. It throws off his train of thought for a moment while he absorbs the myriad of colors reflecting back at him. He notices that Jared’s lips are moving and finally he tunes back into what the kid is saying.

“I know you probably get this a lot but the early stuff, the sean/cody stuff… that’s what I like the best.”

“You’ve got a thing for twinks then, huh? Big guy like you, you probably like the manhandling I took, right?” He knows he sounds like a dismissive asshole as he says it but he can’t stop because for the first time in his life he wishes he could turn back the clock and be that little twink for Jared.

“No, no, you’ve got it all wrong. I mean, yeah it’s kinda hot, but in the early stuff there was less… less make believe. There was less set design and horrible acting and makeup and you were more you.”

Jensen blinks up at Jared again and now they’re both blushing like schoolboys. He spares a thought for the knowledge that this is the most awkward situation he has ever been in before his mouth is running away from his brain again.

“So you like the freckles and the pimples and the stubble instead of the waxed-smooth skin?” He really, really wants to hit himself but he knows that he has to go back on set shortly and JD won’t be very happy if he’s suddenly sporting a bruise on his face.

“Pimples are part of life. Freckles… your freckles aren’t something that should be covered up; they add to your beauty. I think I’d keep the waxed smooth skin, I mean, I dunno about you but stubble between your butt cheeks isn’t exactly the most comfortable thing.” 

That finally startled a laugh out of Jensen and he threw his head back and let it roll through his whole body. All the tension, all the stress, all the awkwardness that he had been having with Jared poured out of him as he laughed. He laughed until he was wiping tears from his eyes. When he finally composed himself, Jared had moved to sit next to him on the couch almost uncomfortably close.

“You are breathtaking when you laugh. I now this is probably ridiculous but I have to tell you something before you get called back to set. I have the worst crush on you. That first day when I found out I was going to be working with you I nearly passed out I was so nervous.” The sweet flush is back on Jared’s cheeks and now he’s close enough that Jensen can do what he’s been itching to do all along which is reach out and cup Jared’s cheek in his palm. He swipes his thumb across the skin below Jared’s captivating eye and breathes in deep.

“I understand if you don’t want to work with me anymore. I can ask to be reassigned but I had to take a chance and tell you before-mmmph!” 

Jensen leaned forward and kissed Jared’s sweet lips to shut him up. The kiss was so different from what he was used to, sweet and tender and just lips on lips and yet it was somehow the hottest kiss he’d had in years. His entire body was thrumming with electricity when he pulled back.

“Go out with me tonight? Dinner, when we get out of here?” He asked, pressured even, leaning forward to punctuate each question with another sweet kiss. He could not get enough of Jared’s pink lips already; he knew he would become an addict if given the chance.

“Yes. Absolutely.” Like an omen, a knock came on the door before Jensen had a chance to lean in for another kiss. He stood up to glare at the door and yell that he was on his way, conveniently placing his crotch in front of Jared’s face.

“Don’t think you’ll need me to finish the scene then.” Jared smiled up at him and Jensen looked down to notice that his cock was hard as nails and sticking out from the folds of his robe. He felt foolish and shy as he went to hide himself with the cloth but Jared’s hand stopped him. Never taking his eyes off Jensen’s face, he leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to the tip of Jensen’s cock, swiping his tongue out at the very last second to gather the bead of precome that had welled up at the slit.

Jensen felt his knees wobble but Jared palmed his hips in his big hands and held him upright. “Just trying to do my job, Mister Ackles. Gotta make sure the star is in tip top shape.”  Jared grinned and stood slowly to his full height, a good four inches taller than Jensen. He pressed their bodies together, Jensen’s oversensitive cock rubbing against the sizeable bulge in Jared’s thin, worn jeans.

“Gonna be the death of me.” Jensen breathed as he threaded his fingers into the long hair at Jared’s nape and pulled him down for another kiss. Pulling away, he mumbled, “M’not that into sceneing but I could give it a shot if you like calling me Mister Ackles so much. Wanna be my good boy, Jared?” Jensen could feel the trembling laugh Jared emitted through his whole body and suddenly the last thing he wanted to do was go back out there and fuck someone else.

“Nah, but if dinner goes good maybe we can do something about that teacher/student fantasy I have. Mister Ackles.”

  
  



End file.
